X-ray imaging equipment uses narrow collimated X-ray beams of high intensity radiation. Exposure of body parts to a primary X-ray beam may result in severe radiation burns in a matter of seconds. Exposure to scattered radiation also poses a hazard. Scattered radiation is produced when a primary X-ray beam strikes collimators, beam stops, samples or shielding. The intensity of scattered radiation is typically a couple of orders of magnitude less than that of the primary beam but is still capable of causing harm to a patient when radiation limits are exceeded.
Radiation cannot be detected by human senses. Medical personnel who work in an angiography X-ray laboratory may be exposed to a lot of scattered radiation. Although, wearing radiation safety devices (such as lead apron, radiation safety glasses) reduces the amount of radiation, this only protects certain regions of the body and the safety devices are not 100% effective. A system according to invention principles provides guidance (such as visual guidance) to medical personnel indicating location of potential radiation zones in an X-ray imaging room.